The present invention relates to systems and methods to measure material properties using electromagnetic radiation. Electromagnetic radiation is potentially useful in many industrial measurement applications. The data acquisition of reflected and/or transmitted radiation off and/or through a sample can be used to determine several material properties. For example, electromagnetic radiation has been used to determine if the sample is an explosive device, such as commonly found in airport and seaport scanning systems.
However, electromagnetic radiation has not been used to determine if layers of a multilayer sample are appropriately adhered to one another. Further, other than destructive testing, it is extremely difficult to determine the adhesion between layers of a multilayer sample. Therefore, there is a need for a nondestructive testing and analysis system to determine the adhesion strength between layers of a multilayer sample.